LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P1/Transcript
(The Defenders' Mansion is shown) ???: *Narrating* Soooo, where do I begin? (The Slime Targhul Slimer is seen inside her room sleeping) Slimer: *Narrating* This is me. My name's Slimer. Though if you've seen our previous adventure, you'd already know that. (Slimer rolls over) Slimer: *Narrating* Four years ago, me and the other Defenders helped Blake Hendricks defeat the evil Grimoire and keep him from taking over the Multiverse! Since then, all sorts of stuff has happened! (In slideshow fashion, Erin and Jack are seen sitting together holding hands with their rings on) Slimer: *Narrating* Erin and Jack got married. (Alex and Jessica are seen out and about in town) Slimer: *Narrating* Alex and Jessica are still dating, though I feel like Alex will propose any day now. (Blaze and Popsicle are seen setting up their room) Slimer: *Narrating* Alex even let Blaze and Pop become Defenders themselves! With a little coaxing from yours truly that is. (Slimer is then seen sleeping again) Slimer; *Narrating* But enough of that stuff, on to the main event! Me and Batty's amazing day being....Well, us! (Batty then enters the room) Batty: *Whisper* Hey, Slimy. Wake up. Slimer: *Moan* Batty: *Whisper* Slimy. Slimer: Five more minutes Batty.... Batty: *Whispers* Come on Slimy. Its time to play. (Slimer just rolls over again) Batty:.... All right. I see how it is. (Batty walks over to Slimer) Batty: Sorry about this Slimy. (Batty takes some of Slimer's slime) Batty: But I gotta wake you up one way or another. (Batty starts to tickle the slime) Slimer:... He...Heheheh... Batty: Come on Slimy. Slimer: *Giggling* B-Batty, knock it off...! Batty: I'll stop after you get up. (Slimer continues to giggle and squirm around to the point where she falls out of bed) Slimer: Okay okay I'm up! Batty: *Stops tickling* Alright! (Batty puts the slime back) Batty: There we go! Slimer: *Stands up* That was mean! You know how I hate that! Batty: Hey you know its kind of funny though. You can turn your body into different materials, trap people in your body, even make it so they're powers don't work. But you get tickled just a little and you're basically puddy. Slimer: Hmph! Batty: Aww hey come on. I was just joking around. You know you're my favorite girl ever. Slimer: *Turns around* Batty: …. (Batty hugs Slimer) Batty: I'm sorry... Slimer:.... Batty: Can you forgive me? Slimer:....*Sighs and smiles* I can't stay mad at you. (Slimer then suddenly wraps her whole body around Batty and hugs her) Batty: Aww thanks Slimy. Slimer: You're welcome! Batty: *Smile* (Batty then looks at the door) Batty: Say, you wanna go see how Pop is doing? Slimer: *Gasp* Yes please! (The two leave the room. Meanwhile Popsicle, a purified Grimm Targhul with ice powers, is seen hanging out around mansion) Popsicle: Hmm... I wonder what Grey is up to? (Popsicle looks over at Grey's room) Popsicle: *Sigh* (Popsicle then starts thinking to herself) Popsicle: *Thinking* Come on Pop, you've had this hidden crush for three years now. You gotta build up the courage to ask him out. (Popsicle sighs again) Popsicle: *Thinking* Then again, I don't know if he'll like me back. So how can I- Slimer: *Voice* Hey Pop! (Popsicle looks around and sees Slimer and Batty coming over) Popsicle: Oh hey Slimer, Batty. Batty: Sup girl? Popsicle: Oh just hanging around. Slimer: Cool! Popsicle: Yep. Batty: You doing anything important? Popsicle: Oh... N-No not really. Slimer: Good! Then come here and give Slimy a hug and kissy kissy! Popsicle: ! Slimer no! Slimer: Hm? Popsicle: No. Kissing. Remember? Slimer: Oh right! *Whisper* Your brother. Batty: He may not be evil, but he still cares for you to the point of hurting other people if they touch you in a bad way. Popsicle: Yeah. Slimer: Well, I can still give you belly rubs! Popsicle: Hmmm... Slimer: Come on its all innocent! Popsicle: I guess. Slimer: YAY!! (Slimer goes over, wraps herself around Popsicle and starts to give her a belly rub) Slimer: Rub the belly, rub the belly! Popsicle: Slimer you are weird. Batty: I tell her that everyday. Slimer: Hey! Batty: Heh. ???: Slimer…. (Slimer looks behind her to see Blaze) Slimer: Oh! Hey Blaze! Blaze:... What are you doing to Popsicle? Popsicle: *Turns around* She's not doing anything indecent bro I swear. Blaze: It doesn't seem that way to me. Popsicle: Trust me Blaze. We talked about this remember? Blaze: It might have been 4 years but I STILL remember when she straight up kissed you against your will. I'm just making sure that doesn't happen again. Slimer: I'm just giving her a belly rub is all. Blaze:..... Slimer: *Awkward smile* Blaze: If she says you did anything other than this, I'll turn you to a boiling puddle. Got it? Slimer: *Nervous* G-Got it... Blaze: Anyway, Pop I'm gonna head out into town. You want anything? Popsicle: Ooh! Get me some vanilla ice cream! Blaze: That it? Popsicle: Yep! Blaze: Alright. I'll be back then. Popsicle: Bye bro! (Blaze heads out the front door and leaves) Popsicle: *Smile* Batty: He's really nice. Popsicle: Yep. A bit protective, but he's the best big brother ever. Batty: I can tell. Popsicle: You sure can! (Popsicle then looks at Slimer who's still rubbing Popsicle's belly) Popsicle: Okay that's enough for now. Slimer: But I need to do it to calm down.. Popsicle: Calm down? Batty: I think your brother scared her. Popsicle: Oh. Well, I was gonna head out back to the beach if that's okay with you two. Slimer: Can I stay wrapped around you and rub your belly till we get there? Popsicle: *Sighs* Okay but no kissing. SLimer: That's fine. Batty: Let's go! (The three head out back to the beach where it cuts to Popsicle and Batty lying on their backs) Popsicle: *Happy sigh* Batty: Feels good right? Popsicle: Yeah. Batty: Never gets old. Popsicle: No it does not. Batty: Hmm.... (Slimer is seen rubbing Popsicle's belly) Slimer:..... (Slimer finally stops) Popsicle: Finally done? Slimer: Yeah. I'm good. Popsicle: Alright. (Slimer lies down next to Popsicle who notices some slime left on her stomach) Popsicle: Oh! (Popsicle picks up the slime) Popsicle: Oooh! Squishy! (Popsicle throws the slime up and catches it) Popsicle: Man, this stuff is like a bouncy ball! Batty: Be careful with it. Popsicle: Huh? Batty: You'll trigger her weakness if you mess with it. Popsicle: What?? Slimer: DON'T tell her! Popsicle: A weakness?? Her?? You mean like besides fire? Batty: Yep. Popsicle: Huh. Well, I should be careful then. Batty: Yeah. *Smile* Slimer:.... (Popsicle keeps tossing the slime up and catching it) Popsicle: This does make a good toy though. You could give it to the infants! Slimer: !!! Batty: Oh believe she had given them her slime as toys. Popsicle: Oh that was nice. Slimer: Y-Yeah. It was. Popsicle: That's good Slimy! Slimer: Mhm... Popsicle: ?? (Popsicle looks at Slimer confused) Popsicle: Something wrong? Slimer: No no, I- ???: Hey guys! (Raynell is then seen heading down to the three holding two infants, one male and one female) Batty: Oh hey Raynell! Popsicle: You brought your kids! Raynell: That I did! ???: Hi! ???: Hello! Popsicle: *Giggle* So cute! Raynell: That they are! *Rubs her face against the two* Who's my little bundles of joy!? (The infants giggle) Popsicle: What were their names again? Raynell: *Looks at the male infant* This one is Kane, *Looks at the female infant* and this one is Anne! Anne: Yep! Kane: That's us! Popsicle: Cute names! Raynell: Thanks! (Popsicle smiles) Popsicle: Oh! Do you kids want a slimeball? Kane: Yay! Anne: Yes please! (Popsicle gives Slimer's slime to the two) Popsicle: Here you go! Kane: Woo! Anne: Slimeball! Popsicle: You two remember to share it! Kane: We will! (Raynell puts them down as they go off to play) Raynell: So how's my favorite Targhul girls doing? Batty: We're doing fine Ray-Ray. Slimer: How's Zulu doing? Raynell: Sleeping. That date we had last night was pretty intense. Batty: Didn't you both just eat a bunch of candy and go on a sugar high? Raynell: Don't judge me! Popsicle: Wait seriously? Is that what happened? Batty: Oh yeah. They were like Foxtrot whenever he tries coffee. Popsicle: Oh, so that's what all that noise was. Raynell: Hey! Batty: It's okay Ray-Ray. No trouble. Raynell: *Sigh* (Raynell sits down on the sand) Raynell: Well, what are you all doing? Popsicle: Oh we're just lying out is all. Getting tans and stuff. Raynell: Isn't that a human thing though? Popsicle: You know what I mean. Raynell: Ah. You know, I'm glad you two decided to stay with us instead of Blake's realm. Popsicle: Yeah. Blaze hasn't really been for luxury like that either. Nice place though. Raynell: Sure was. Slimer: Umm, Ray-Ray? Raynell: Hm? Slimer: Your kids know to be careful with my slime right? Raynell: Oh I'm sure they'll be careful Slimy! Slimer: Okay. Raynell: You always get so jumpy when people play with your slime Slimy. Slimer: For good reason! Raynell: Well trust me, Kane and Anne will be careful with it. Slimer: Okay. (Raynell smiles and nods before she lies on her back) Raynell: *Happy hum* (Slimer then goes to Raynell and looks at her) Slimer: Hmmm... Raynell: Not with my kids here Slimer. Slimer: Awww. Raynell: I know, but I don't want them getting the wrong idea. Slimer: Okay... Raynell: You can rub it when I take them in later. Slimer: Right. (Slimer sits back down) Popsicle: This is nice girls. Batty: Yeah, it sure is Pop. Popsicle: *Smile* Raynell: Nothing else like friends hanging out. Slimer: Yep. (The four girls look at each other and smile) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs